This invention relates to a hitch for connecting the shafts of a sulky to a horse harness or girth.
Many devices are known which provide a fixed, or simple pivoting attachment between a horse and s ulky shaft. However, when both shafts are affixed to the girth in his manner, any movement of the horse other than smiple forward motion will cause the sulky to fishtail or pull against the horse, thereby slowing the horse, particularly when the horse is leading into a turn of a race track.
Prior inventors have addressed various objects of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,991, for exmaple, shows a ball-and-socket type universal connector that is connected to a harness and can be coupled to a sulky shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,428 discloses a quick-disconnect spring biased pin coupling for a sulky.
Various types of universal couplings, not intended for sulky use, are described in other patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,423, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,592, U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,841, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,461.
None of the above provides the combination of universal movement, simple construction, and easy connection and disconnection afforded by the present invention.